1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an animal scratching pad and amusement device which will satisfy a cat's desire to scratch and claw, and at the same time, provide an amusement device for a cat.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that animals such as cats have a natural instinct which requires them to scratch or claw objects. Because of this, oftentimes, furniture and other household objects are damaged and destroyed despite training of the cats.
It is also known that animals such as cats will be amused and entertained by toys and other devices.
Various attempts have been made in the past to provide scratching or clawing devices for cats. Other devices have been constructed for the amusement of cats.
Kahanick (U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,485) discloses a clawing pad having a housing including an upwardly open chamber which would receive a honeycomb cardboard impregnated with catnip. The honeycomb cardboard is fastened to the housing and is neither removable nor replaceable. The flat base of the housing is prone to slide along the floor when used by a cat.
Mullin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,027) discloses a cat scratching post which is comprised of a series of vertically stacked corrugated cardboard pieces.
Goldson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,487) discloses a scratching post with a renewable or replaceable cover.
Gordon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,193) discloses a cat toy device having a circular track which is substantially enclosed. Oblong openings are formed on the top and portal openings are formed in the sides. Accordingly, the cat may move the ball within the track.
None of the prior art devices provides a scratching pad and amusement device for animals having a replaceable scratch pad and a base which will resist sliding on carpet or the like.
None of the prior art devices discloses or suggests a scratching pad and amusement device which combines a scratch pad for scratching and clawing along with a ball movable around a continuous track.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a scratching pad and amusement device for animals having a replaceable scratch pad for clawing and scratching and a base edge which will resist sliding or moving when in use.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a scratching pad and amusement device for animals to both satisfy their scratching and clawing desires and to amuse and entertain.